


A Sound So Very Loud

by OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, no actual walking in on in the sense of a confrontation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed/pseuds/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed
Summary: Paul finds his brothers in the kitchen.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	A Sound So Very Loud

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this fandom collectively has a kink for them being seen by other people (not like I'm an exception to that, obviously), so here's that.

When Paul saw them, he couldn’t take his eyes away, it was like driving by a terrible accident on the side of the road. He had come home early from a trip that was supposed to last for three days but had been cut short due to unforeseen circumstances (his mate had fucked off with some bird he had picked up where he and Paul were supposed to get smashed for the duration of their stay, and Paul hadn’t been in the mood to do so alone). His mood was what could be diplomatically described as sour and he only wanted to get a drink and then go to bed and sleep until the next two days had passed and he’d have to get back to work.

He only hoped that Liam was out when he made his way to the kitchen, because that kid did his head in. No regard for working men he had and he’d probably make it his personal project to keep Paul from getting even a single second of sleep if he saw how knackered he was. He was only worse with Noel, always jumping around him like a nervous fucking squirrel on speed, but in contrast to Paul Noel knew how to deal with him. Noel would easily sleep through any of Liam’s attacks or at least pretend to long enough until Liam got bored and buggered off. It made Paul right jealous sometimes when he always fell for Liam’s stupid tricks and stunts while Noel never seemed to lose his cool.

Paul opened the kitchen door and was about to make his way inside when he stopped at the unmistakable sounds of two people snogging each other with intention. Of course Liam had brought over some bird and decided to shamelessly have his way with her in the kitchen, Paul thought. Well, nothing better than having your older brother walk in on you and ruin the mood, right? Paul went to go in when he found not Liam but Noel pushing someone up against the counter. Alright, that was a rare sight. For Liam’s thing with exhibitionism Noel made up with secrecy, you’d never catch him in a compromising situation (except for the times Liam had, but Noel had made him regret it well).

Paul was ready to forget his drink and let Noel have his moment (because Paul was a very nice bloke, not because Noel would find a particularly cruel way to make him pay for disturbing him), when he registered that the person Noel was pinning against the counter wasn’t a girl. He stopped dead in his tracks to take another look, and no, that definitely wasn’t a girl. Boys’ shoes and too long legs and broad shoulders in a flannel that reminded Paul of the one Liam wore nearly obsessively, because _it makes me look fucking cool, alright?_

Maybe he should’ve known, all that guitar playing really was a bit suspicious, Paul supposed. Not that he really cared, but this might come in handy when Noel decided to be a dick to his older brother again. Paul only wondered if he knew the poor cunt that had let himself be picked up by Noel. If he maybe stepped a little to the side, only a little to the left, he might get a look at his face. Yeah exactly like that, carefully quiet, don’t make a sound, and then Paul could see more of Noel’s guy’s neck and his jaw and Liam’s hair and Liam’s cheek and Paul blinked. Opened his eyes again, blinked once more and still found Liam pressed up against the counter by Noel, arms possessively wrapped around each other and mouths moving together fast and urgently.

Paul felt weak in the knees, somebody was shaking the ground underneath him and he thought he might fall or be sick or both. That was not – That could not – How could they? Should he stop them? He was the oldest brother, maybe he should give them a lesson on what being brothers meant. But Noel would never let himself be schooled by Paul, he’d more likely give Paul a good lesson on what minding his own business meant and Liam would back Noel up with whatever he’d choose to do and in the end Paul would be on his own against his two younger brothers.

He was still standing in the doorway and felt afraid, yes, that was the right word. He should leave now, immediately, save himself before it was too late, but he couldn’t move. Instead he watched Noel move, saw how he took hold of Liam’s hair and pulled his head back, so he could mouth along Liam’s bared throat. Paul kept watching as Noel’s hand moved to Liam’s hip and slid along his jeans until it settled on Liam’s crotch and squeezed and stroked before nestling with the zipper.

No, Paul thought, even though their embrace, hell, their mouths, so clearly said that yes, this was what they were doing. Don’t do it, don’t do that, his brain screamed, but Paul kept silent while Noel finally managed to open Liam’s fly and got his hand inside his pants. He pulled Liam’s dick out and this was really the latest moment where Paul should’ve just run, gotten anywhere his brothers weren’t, but he stayed. And he heard Noel whisper to Liam, “do you want it?” and saw Liam nod furiously in response and heard them moan, because it was the both of them, even though only Liam’s dick was out between them.

Liam was flushed red and what Paul saw of Noel’s neck was too, they looked so eager with each other, like fucking lovers having a go at it after weeks of painful separation or something like that. Noel whispered something in Liam’s ear that Paul couldn’t quite make out, but Liam’s “yeah, yeah” sounded right desperate in response. “Gonna be good for me, kid?”, Noel asked and Paul really shouldn’t admire him for his sex talk right now, but Noel had Liam sighing and shuddering at his words and he sounded so fucking sure when he called Liam “good boy.”

Paul nearly spluttered with surprise when Noel dropped to his knees in front of Liam and leaned forward, and from this angle Paul could only guess, but judging from Liam’s blissed out expression, he’d bet quite a sum that Noel had taken him in his mouth. And yes, he’d have won good money if somewhere there existed a betting pool for brotherly incest action, because now he could clearly see Noel’s head moving in proper good blowjob manner and Liam’s knuckles going white in his grip on the counter. Liam was moaning like a cheap whore and had it not been like this Paul would’ve tried to embarrass him with it the next time Liam decided to bother him. But never in a million years would he be able to mimic Liam whimpering “Noel, Noel, Noel” back at him, alone the thought made Paul’s stomach turn violently.

What was Noel thinking doing this with Liam? Paul’s head was spinning trying to find something that could explain why Noel was on his knees for their younger brother. Obviously Liam was more than enjoying it, but he was young and had always been a little fucked in the head. Paul desperately wanted to have a word with Noel, have Noel tell him with his condescending, but so incredibly rational voice what Paul had gotten – seen – wrong. But at this point Paul knew that not even Noel’s most reasonable, well put together explanation could make him unsee this.

The question how long they’d already been doing this popped up in his head, but then again, he didn’t really want to know. They’d always had their own little thing that Paul wasn’t invited to, even back when it was Liam they only reluctantly let tag along. Noel had always been the one to put up more of a fight against it, only to then never let Liam wander out of his sight. And whenever little Liam had managed to escape, Noel had been the one to get all upset and angry about it while Paul had only been a little pissed off they had to abandon their play and go look for him. But never would Paul have thought that Noel was this way about him.

He heard Liam groan particularly loud and Noel seemed to have also gotten his hands involved and finally Paul found the strength to rip his eyes away from his younger brothers and turn around to flee up to his room. He didn’t need to be there when Noel made Liam come and oh god, possibly also the other way around. That was their thing, none of Paul’s business as a seething Noel would probably tell him should he be stupid enough to confront him about it one day. And Paul would keep their thing for them. They were still his brothers, even if he wasn’t involved in their own little relationship, and Paul could do that for them. For now though he’d try to forget by sleeping for as long and as sound as he could.

Later that evening he’d be woken up by an unusually chatty Noel and have a beer with him talking about nothing. And it’d almost feel like before he got to know _that_ about Noel, but he wouldn’t be able to keep from flinching a bit every time Noel would say Liam’s name.


End file.
